


Infidelity

by Harrysbabyhoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrysbabyhoney/pseuds/Harrysbabyhoney
Summary: I got a step closer today. We’ll meet and You’ll be mine eventually, soft green eyes, pretty pink lips.





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a few disclaimers. Firstly, there is going to be an underage relationship in this fic. Louis is 21, and Harry is 16. if you have a problem with this, please don't read this fic. Secondly, some characters in this fic might come off as assholes, but I'm not trying to paint anyone in a bad light. If a character who's based off of someone irl is being an asshole in this fic, that doesn't mean I think badly of the person, and neither should you. Sometimes, I quote Wuthering Heights, and the excerpts are italicized. For reference, Harry in this fic is supposed to look like mid 2014 Harry. Think [This](http://oystercoloredvelvet.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/tumblr_n64ftilVLf1rnntmfo3_1280.jpg). Louis would be how he looked in 2015. Think [This](https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/rexfeatures_4289193j-e1424043090655.jpg).
> 
> In case you're wondering, yes the Nick mentioned in this fic is Nick Grimshaw. Also, if you want you can follow me on tumblr, [Here](https://harryshoneybaby.tumblr.com/).

_1801\. - I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbor that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my name._

___Wuthering Heights _, Louis’s favorite book was opening on page 1. He was lying on his loveseat, his legs draped over the arm rest, ready to reread Wuthering Heights for the fifth time. The books pages have gone from white, straight, and in perfect condition to a little bit torn here and there, numerous pages wrinkled and stained. The book had been in his possession for so long that it’s been run down. The book was a symbolization of home, Louis has taken it everywhere he went since grade school.__ _ _

____Louis looked over to his side, a cascade of papers with written lyrics on them and his guitar all on the floor, disregarded. His black journal was sitting on top of the guitar, flipped open to an entry with ramblings and non-sense. His black journal was his most meaningful possession, filled with song ideas, personal entries, and sketches he had drawn every now and then. He wrote down every negative and positive thought in that journal and couldn’t imagine his life without something so tangible, it made his thoughts seem so much more real._ _ _ _

____“Wuthering Heights? How do you read this?” Eleanor asked, and before Louis knew it, Eleanor had snatched the book from him and was attempting to read the first page, her face showing blatant confusion._ _ _ _

____Louis groaned, standing up and grabbing the book back, watching Eleanor give him a face of disgust. He threw himself back down onto the loveseat, watching as Eleanor sat right next to him._ _ _ _

____Eleanor had been Louis’s long-term girlfriend, but it honestly didn’t feel like it. Every time that Eleanor entered the same room, Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes or groan. Louis needed Eleanor in his life, but not because he loved her. He needed her to be his cover up._ _ _ _

____It started when Louis was 17, and he had just started dating his first boyfriend, Nick, but eventually they broke up due to Louis’s mum, her suspicion rising since the only person Louis was spending time with was Nick. Louis knew his mum wouldn’t get mad if Louis was gay, but Louis knew it would come with a lot of awkward conversation and his entire family asking him invasive questions, so he broke up with Nick before anyone got too attached._ _ _ _

____When Louis started his career at 19, his management had him write about loving a girl, and made Louis agree to advertise himself as straight. Louis’s past did catch up with him, and to chase his fifteen minutes of fame, Nick came out and reported to news outlets that Louis wasn’t into girls, and Louis was destroyed, feeling his entire career ending before it even had the chance to fully start._ _ _ _

____In an order to assure his fanbase he was into girls, to please his management, to hide it all from his mum, Louis threw himself at Eleanor. At first, Louis dealt with the relationship just fine, trying his best to kiss Eleanor hello and goodbye, buying her a promise ring, meeting her parents, but eventually it became too much._ _ _ _

____Louis wanted to come out, to stop living a lie, but he dug himself into this hole and it was hard to come out if it. If Management was happy, if his fans were happy, if his mum was happy, Louis would put up with it._ _ _ _

____“Zayn called, said he’s going to be over soon to discuss your upcoming album, he also mentioned something about tour,” Eleanor said, and Louis rolled his eyes. He didn’t approve of Eleanor talking to Louis’s manager, but Louis just turned to her and smiled. “Tour? I don’t know about that,” Louis said, but Eleanor just shrugged. There was a knock at the door and Eleanor stood up, opening the door to Zayn, hugging him as a hello._ _ _ _

____“Good evening Eleanor. how are you?” Zayn asked, and he hugged her back, and then shrugged off his jacket, putting it on the coat hanger and looking at Louis._ _ _ _

____“Zayn, how exciting that you’re here,” Louis said, rolling his eyes and putting his book onto the floor, hitting the stack of papers with lyrics on them. “Louis, we have things to talk about, you know it’s been three years since your last album,” Zayn said, sitting down next to Louis and giving him a warm smile._ _ _ _

____Louis didn’t hate Zayn, but their friendship had always felt so plastic. No matter how much Louis bitched and bossed Zayn around, Zayn always excused his behavior, even though Louis could see how badly Zayn wanted to blow up, he always tried his hardest to compose himself. Louis admired him for it, Zayn always seemed to know how to calm Louis down._ _ _ _

____“I’ll get started on tea,” Eleanor said, but before she made it to the kitchen, the door was knocked on again, and when Eleanor opened it, Liam was there, wearing sunglasses and a baggy hoodie. “Eleanor, good evening,” he said, Eleanor smiled and then watched as Liam walked in and put his sunglasses on top of his head. Liam looked at Zayn and then Louis, rolled his eyes then sat himself down on Louis’s recliner. Liam was in Louis’s touring band, playing as guitarist and providing back up vocals, but he also helped Louis write his music and take care of his voice, and both him and Louis agreed that Liam should be there for important choices regarding Louis’s career._ _ _ _

____Eleanor just walked back to the kitchen, and Zayn clapped, “So! I saw you were writing.” Louis raised one eyebrow, and then Zayn gestured to the stack of papers and the guitar on the floor._ _ _ _

____“I was trying to,” Louis said, “I’m just in a drought.”_ _ _ _

____“A three-year drought,” Liam joked, smiling when Louis glared at him playfully, and Louis was reminded why Liam was his best friend. Liam never took Louis seriously, no matter how mad Louis was, Liam just laughed and brushed it off._ _ _ _

____“Better late than never!” Zayn said, clapping Louis on the back and smiling, “But, we should discuss something a little more important. How do you feel about a world tour? Japan, Canada, England, the whole package.”_ _ _ _

____Louis felt his mouth go dry, and he got slightly dizzy. A world tour? He was expecting Zayn to give him a couple U.S dates to keep the fans entertained, but a world tour? Louis wanted to flip his shit, because there was no way he was going to do a world tour._ _ _ _

____“A world tour?” Liam said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms, “Absolutely not. We don’t have new songs to perform for a world tour.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, that’s why this little “drought” of Louis’s has to get better! The most I can give you is four months, and in November we’re expected to get on the road. We’ll be done by the end of January. How does that sound?” Zayn said happily. Zayn had the biggest smile on his face, but Louis could see it in his eyes. Zayn was scared. Zayn knew an album and a world tour couldn’t be achieved in such a short amount of time._ _ _ _

____“It sounds___ insane, _ _ _how the hell is that going to be achieved in such a short amount of time?” Liam said, and he looked like he was going to bite someone’s head off, “Are you stupid? And you think Louis is going to agree to that? You’ve lost it Zayn.”_ _ _ _

____Zayn had stopped smiling, and his eyes went dark. “Liam, if you’re going to yell at someone, make sure it isn’t me. I have no problem finding a new guitarist, okay? You play as good as you act tough,” He said, his voice calm._ _ _ _

____Liam had relaxed himself, sighing and playing with a string on his hoodie. Louis had been watching them bicker, and his head was pounding. He knew his record label was getting impatient, but he didn’t know how bad it was. He didn’t know he was going to be put under this immense pressure._ _ _ _

____“Louis, do you think you’ll need some more time? I’m open to any sort of negotiation. My job is to make sure you’ll be okay,” Zayn said, his smile returning, and he had faced Louis, the fear gone from his eyes._ _ _ _

____“I can have an album by march. But I don’t want to be on tour for more than four months,” Louis said, and Zayn’s smile got even wider. Zayn reached out his hand and Louis took it._ _ _ _

____“We have a deal! You’ll release an album in March and be on a plane by April and be back no later than July. Get to writing Louis, you’ll be in Japan in less than a year,” Zayn said, and Louis just stared at him. Louis nodded, and Zayn smiled in returned. Louis has done a lot of stupid stuff, but this was on an entire new level._ _ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____Later that night Eleanor and Louis were in the kitchen, Eleanor preparing pasta and Louis sitting at the island, watching her cook. “He said I’ll leave in March and be done by July, can you imagine being on the road for so long?” Louis said. Eleanor looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “And you agreed to this?”_ _ _ _

____“I proposed it, he wanted me on tour by November, I couldn’t possibly finish an album by November,” Louis said, his voice starting to sound defensive._ _ _ _

____“Especially when you haven’t even started it,” Eleanor teased, putting the noodles into the water and taking some cheese out of the fridge._ _ _ _

____Louis and Eleanor’s heads both snapped to the house phone, which had started to ring, startling them both._ _ _ _

____“Hello?” Louis said, picking up the phone and half expecting it to be a scammer, or someone who was calling for Eleanor._ _ _ _

____“Louis! My love, how are you? How’s Eleanor?” Louis’s mum chirped, her soft voice taking Louis off the usual edge he had._ _ _ _

____“Hi mum, everything’s lovely. How is everyone back home?” Louis responded, and it wasn’t strange for Louis to usually rant about Eleanor whenever someone asked how she was, but since she was right there, Louis clenched his teeth and refrained from it. It was for the better that his mum thought everything was fine too._ _ _ _

____Louis’s mum talked about how she was repainting the house and how her job had been too hard on her, but she had been extremely content lately since a new neighbor moved in a couple housed down, and the neighbor’s son had been babysitting. She claimed she felt so much better knowing someone so soft and kind was looking over her kids._ _ _ _

____“And Lottie’s going to be turning 13 soon, I was wondering if you were interested in flying home for a while? And you can bring Eleanor with you! We were planning on throwing her a party right in the backyard, I know Lottie would love it if her big brother took a moment out of his busy life to come see her,” Louis’s mum said, and Louis’s head started pounding at just the idea of coming home. Louis hated flying, but he felt better knowing it was on a plane to see his family, instead of on a plane to go to a foreign country for tour purposes. He thought it about it for a second and decided on this: yes, he was coming, but he there was no way he was bringing Eleanor. Louis told his mother he’d be there within the matter of a week, and he was buying a one-way ticket, deciding to come home on his own when he felt it was right._ _ _ _

____After hanging up the phone, Louis looked at Eleanor and said, “I’m leaving to be with my mum in a week, I don’t know when I’ll be back.”_ _ _ _

____Eleanor gave him a confused face, and louis chuckled, rubbing her shoulder and sitting back onto the island._ _ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____The next day, Louis, Zayn, and Liam were in a dingy bar, one that Louis was sure he wouldn’t be recognized in. They were playing darts and drinking beer, enjoying each other companies. “So, I was thinking of going back to visit my family,” Louis said, picking up his beer and taking a chug of it._ _ _ _

____“The one in London?” Liam said, taking a sip of his own beer._ _ _ _

____Zayn raised an eyebrow, throwing his dart at the dartboard, seeing it land in the center. “All the way in Doncaster,” Louis said, nodding his head and taking a pretzel on the table and popping it into his mouth._ _ _ _

____“You sure the boss will let you?” Liam said, gesturing towards Zayn._ _ _ _

____“Liam, I have a name,” Zayn said, glaring at Liam and then turning to Louis to smile, “Do you know how long you’ll be there Louis? Do you remember our discussion from yesterday? About limited time for the album?”_ _ _ _

____“I bought a one way ticket,” Louis said, drinking some more beer and watching as Liam choked on his beer. Louis raised an eyebrow at Liam and then turned to Zayn._ _ _ _

____“Oh Louis, please consider what you’re doing. Be smart about this,” Zayn said through gritted teeth, but he remained smiling. Louis rolled his eyes, and watched Zayn’s breathing get heavy._ _ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____One week later, and Louis was packing, Eleanor in the same room._ _ _ _

____“A one-way ticket?” Eleanor questioned, sitting herself down onto the bed next to Louis’s open suitcase, one of her eyebrows raised and Louis’s plane ticket in her left hand. “Yes, what about it?” Louis questioned, folding one of his jerseys and putting it into his carry on. Packing had been disastrous, Louis not knowing how long he’d be gone, so he didn’t know how many shirts or pants to bring. Of course, he could do laundry at his mum’s house, but it was nice to bring an appropriate amount of clothes, and not have to bother his mum with an extra chore. _Something _by The Beatles was playing on their record player in the background, and Louis was singing along to it, helping him relieve the stress of packing.___ _ _ _

______“You don’t know when you’ll be back? Not even an idea?” Eleanor asked, falling back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling, playing with the ticket in her hand, “and can you turn this ruckus off?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not even an idea. I haven’t seen my family since Christmas, it’s about time I go back. But I’ll see you soon, I’m sure I won’t be gone for months,” Louis said, disregarding her petty comment stopping to squeeze Eleanor’s thigh, reassuring her that yes, he’d be in a different country, but he was planning on coming back eventually._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you still writing your album? Zayn called today, he said he wanted to hear some good news soon,” Eleanor said, and Louis flinched. He was writing his album, and he knew he had a deadline but whenever he tried to write, he couldn’t. His attention span was running short, and he would rather be being doing anything but writing his album. “I am, I am,” Louis said, and when Eleanor raised an eyebrow he rolled his eyes, “I’ve gotten things done Eleanor, but I’m not doing anything album related while I’m with family. I’ll take care of Zayn. Stop worrying about things that don’t involve you.” Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows and sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you want me to take you to the airport at least?” Eleanor asked, looking at the ticket with sad eyes, and Louis stopped packing for a second, noticing the way Eleanor’s lips were curled into a frown. Louis couldn’t help but feel bad, and climbed into bed with her, kissing her forehead, and entangling his legs with hers. Eleanor preceded to have a smile on her lips, looking at louis with eyes full of love._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll miss you, you know I won’t be gone forever, but I’m good,” Louis said, his sympathy eventually running short. He grabbed his plane ticket out of her hands and untangled his legs, standing up to continue packing. He did feel bad about hiding his true feelings of resentment from Eleanor, someone who he lived with and cuddled into bed every night with, but he could never force himself to love her, or anyone for that fact. As Louis put wuthering heights and his black journal into his suitcase, he smiled at Eleanor and Eleanor sighed before smiling back._ _ _ _ _ _

______* * *_ _ _ _ _ _

Louis’s walked up to his old door, arriving at 11 PM at night. When he knocked on the door, his mum opened it, wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head, the biggest smile on her face. “Louis,” she said, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek and shrieking into his neck.

 

“Hi mum, how are you?” Louis asked, pulling back from the hug and smiling at her face. Before his mum had a chance to answer, he heard his sisters Phoebe and daisy squeal, running towards him. He crouched down and hugged both of them, kissing their cheeks and rubbing their heads. He picked them up and walked to the living room, seeing Lottie and Fizzy sitting on one of the loveseats, laughing with each other. “Louis!” Fizzy said, getting up and running towards him, hugging him from the side. “I see someone’s getting to old to care about their big brother,” L _ _ _ _ _ _ouis said, putting down Phoebe and Daisy so he could properly hug Fizzy. Lottie rolled her eyes and smiled, getting up to give Louis a kiss on the cheek. “that’s more like it,” he said, kissing her head and watching her scoff.______

______When he turned around, he said Louis’s mum with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face, one of confusion and of anger, “Louis can I talk to you for a second?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis nodded, telling his sisters he would be back right away, and walked into the entertainment center with his mom, sitting down on the couch at the end of the room. He felt like he was back in elementary, with his mum in the same mood she was in back then when Louis would get a bad mark on his report card. He looked up at her and she furrowed her eyebrows, “where’s Eleanor?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is what you needed to talk to me about?” Louis said, raising his eyebrows. It was a fair question. Eleanor had come to meet his mom a couple months after they started dating, but she was nowhere to been seen since then._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Every time I call you, you have something bad to say about her. I invited her, and I expected to see her here,” his mum said, her tone harsh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well I didn’t want her here,” Louis said, crossing his arms and scoffing in the process. His mum gasped, and he added on, “I wanted my alone time with my family.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She is family. She must feel so lonely in that house,” his mum said, rubbing her temples._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t want to talk about this right now, I’m jetlagged and I’m not in the mood, just be happy I’m home,” Louis said, getting up and going to the kitchen to say goodnight to his sisters._ _ _ _ _ _

______His mum sighed, and called out “fine, but eventually we’re going to have to talk about this. I have to run errands tomorrow morning with Anne, but the girl’s babysitter will be here. Goodnight Louis.” She followed him into the kitchen to tell the girls to go to bed. The girls said goodnight one by one, kissing Louis on the head and hugging him tightly. His heart warmed up more and more as he said goodnight to each sister. And yeah, Louis didn’t care if his mom thought otherwise. He was glad it was just him and his family._ _ _ _ _ _

______After showering and brushing his teeth, he went downstairs to get wuthering heights out of his suitcase. He settled into his old bed, turned on one of the lamps in his room and began to read until he fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

_Mr. Lockwood, your new tenant, sir. I do myself the honor of calling as soon as possible after my arrival, to express the hope that I have not inconvenienced you by my perseverance in soliciting the occupation of Thrushcross Grange: I heard yesterday you had had some thoughts - ' 'Thrushcross Grange is my own, sir,' he interrupted, wincing. 'I should not allow anyone to inconvenience me, if I could hinder it - walk in!'_

_* * *_  
_The 'walk in' was uttered with closed teeth, and expressed the sentiment, 'Go to the Deuce:' even the gate over which he leant manifested no sympathizing movement to the words; and I think that circumstance determined me to accept the invitation: I felt interested in a man who seemed more exaggeratedly reserved than myself. When he saw my horse's breast fairly pushing the barrier, he did put out his hand to unchain it, and then sullenly preceded me up the causeway, calling, as we entered the court, - 'Joseph, take Mr. Lockwood's horse; and bring up some wine.'_

__________When Louis woke up, he continued reading, and didn’t stop reading until it was around 8 AM. He heard the front door downstairs open and then close again, and he wondered if his mum had already finished running errands. He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then switched into a white shirt and boxers, hoping when he went downstairs to greet his mum she wouldn’t be with her friend. It’d be quite embarrassing to greet the new neighbor in boxer shorts. As soon as he went downstairs, he peaked into the kitchen, and his mum wasn’t there. He still walked in, opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass. “Erm, hello?” someone said, startling Louis. He spit his orange juice out in panic and turned around with the juice dripping off his chin onto his shirt and onto the floor. A boy was standing there, in a Ramones shirt and black skinny jeans, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I’m Harry, and you’re…” he said, gesturing for Louis to introduce himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis was on edge from being startled and wanted to say something clever or some sort of rude remark, but this boy, Harry, didn’t seem like he had any rude intentions. “I’m Louis, this is my mum’s house,” Louis said, reaching over to grab a paper napkin and drying off his face. Harry smiled and nodded, “your mum talks about you all the time, I saw your performance on TV a couple months ago. I was a little startled, sorry If I came off as rude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis raised his eyebrows, “yeah I was startled too. What’re you doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I babysit your sisters, I like to get here a bit before they wake up, I was just going to clean up a little, before your mum came home,” Harry said, going to grab the orange juice and putting it back into the fridge, “your mom mentioned you were visiting, I just didn’t know when. How long are you staying?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not sure,” Louis said, and honestly, he was a bit taken back by Harry’s hospitality. He had realized he was still in boxer shirts and got a little red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His mum had mentioned on the phone how often Harry was over, which was basically every day, and if Louis had to take care of two teenage girls, and two toddlers for a whole day he wouldn’t be in the best mood upon arriving. He cherished Harry’s enthusiastic demeanor and was starting to cool off about how Harry wasn’t very enthused about seeing Louis at first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis and Harry continued small talk, Harry being kind and happy, and Louis responded by sliding in the often dry response. Even though he appreciated how kind Harry was, he was still jetlagged and still in boxer shorts and eventually he said he needed to go shower and get ready for the day he had ahead of him, mentioning he wanted to take Phoebe and Daisy to the park in a little and wanted to take Lottie and Fizzy to the mall and dinner at night. Harry just charmingly smiled and said, “Sounds lovely!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Put on your jumpers before we leave,” Louis said to Phoebe and Daisy, wanting to see how cute they looked in them. Their jumpers were matching bright green with a print of a sheep on them, and Louis couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed their hands to hold. As Louis walked through the entertainment center with his sisters, he saw Harry sitting on a loveseat, flipping through a magazine he had found on the coffee table. Phoebe and Daisy let go of Louis’s hands and excitedly ran towards Harry, attacking him with hugs and kisses on his cheeks. “Hi girls, how’d you sleep?” he asked, smiling and hugging them back. Harry seemed genuinely excited to be in the presence of the twins. “I slept fine, I was so excited because Louis got here last night, and I couldn’t wait to wake up!” Phoebe said, and Louis’s heart warmed up, feeling appreciated. He wanted to get a move on, if he was going to make it to the mall and dinner with Fizzy and Lottie before it was too late, yet still spend a considerable amount of time with Daisy and Phoebe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Girls, c’mon, let’s get moving,” Louis said, walking over to them and picking up Daisy and putting her on his hip. He reached out for Phoebe’s hand, but Phoebe shook her head, “Can Harry come? He helps us out on the swing!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry looked up at Louis and raised his eyebrows, “it’s okay girls, we can go to the park another time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis saw the girls pout and said, “Of course he can.” Because even though he was happy to be with his sisters, he would love to be with Harry and be able to talk with someone older while his sisters were doing something on the playground Louis couldn’t necessarily engage in. Like when Daisy and Phoebe were on the swing, Louis was more than happy to push them, but Louis was a little too tall to go down the slide, and he was way too tall to use the monkey bars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The walk to the park wasn’t silent, Harry pointing out how this breezy August weather was immensely relaxing and talking about how Phoebe and Daisy always got excited when the park was even mentioned, and Harry loved seeing them get happy when they ran towards the sandbox._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they finally got to the park, Louis chased them around and lightly tackled them to the ground. Louis tickled them and played tag with them until Louis was out of breath, guiding them to the sandbox and sitting down on a bench that Harry was already sat on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis wasn’t sure what to say, but eventually decided on, “So, does babysitting ever get a little tiring?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry looked at Louis and raised an eyebrow and gave a slight dirty face, as if Louis just asked the dumbest question in the world. “Not at all, I love being with kids. It’s such a pleasure to put bandages on Phoebe’s little cuts and scrapes, it fills me with joy to pick them up from school. I get so happy helping Lottie with boy problems and helping Fizzy with her homework. Sure, it could get tiring, but it’s so rewarding that I don’t mind coming early or leaving late,” Harry said, and he had sort of relaxed a little by the end of his ramble. “I’ve never met a guy who likes kids that much,” Louis said, hoping Harry wouldn’t get offended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I would love to be a dad one day, it seems like such a feminine thing to say, but I love kids. They’re so pure and they have so much love to give,” Harry said, seeming like he barely paid any attention to what Louis said. Louis nodded, and then said “Do you think you’ll have any? Like, kids I mean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Adoption processes are a little tricky in the U.K,” Harry said, and then he furrowed his eyebrows and put a finger up to his chin, I suppose I could become a teacher of sorts one day, sort of fill the gap of having a child of my own,” Harry said, and he seemed a little fantasized by the whole idea of it. Louis didn’t really get why Harry needed to go through adoption processes, but he nodded, looking at Daisy and Phoebe play patty cake in the sandbox._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry and Louis turned to each other at the same time, and Harry smiled. Louis noticed how Harry had two small dimples on the side of his face, and how his eyes were a bright green in the presence of the sun. The breeze picked up and ran through Harry’s hair, and Louis felt himself stare a little too long, since Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “Everything okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s just fine, I think we should get going,” Louis said, standing up and waiting for Harry to follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry crouched down and helped Phoebe get up, dusting the sand off her. He reached out for her hands and when she grabbed them, he asked, “You tired?” Phoebe shook her head but did say “Just hungry.” Harry nodded and picked her up, watching her head go into the crook of his neck. Harry looked at Daisy and raised an eyebrow, and she nodded, saying “I’m hungry too.” Harry nodded and reached out for Daisy’s hand, smiling when Daisy took it. “There’s this ice cream parlor across the street, I usually take them right after the park. Is it okay if we go?” Harry said looking at Louis, and Louis nodded, watching as Harry looked down at Daisy like she held the world inside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry and Louis walked into the parlor and Harry let go of Daisy and put Phoebe down. Harry asked Phoebe and Daisy what kind of ice cream they both wanted, and Harry let them pick which table they wanted to sit at. Louis sat down with Phoebe and Daisy. Harry asked, “You want anything?” to Louis, and Louis shook his head, wanting to thank Harry for the offer, but instead he just turned to Phoebe and Daisy and started making faces to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry came back with two cups full of vanilla ice cream, and put it in front of Phoebe and Daisy, grabbing their hands cleaning them with hand sanitizer before handing them their spoons and watching them eat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You didn’t want anything?” Louis asked, because even though it was cold enough to wear jumpers, Harry was red from the heat, and he was waving air to his face in the park. He must’ve been craving something cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I was a couple dollars short for mine,” Harry said, grabbing a napkin and helping Phoebe clean up her chin. Louis’s realized that Harry really did care about children, putting their needs way before his. Louis got up to the cashier and asked for a cup of cookies and cream ice cream, returning to the table with the cup and two spoons. “For you,” Louis said, placing the ice cream in front of Harry and putting one of the spoons in Harry’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, no Louis, I’m fine, you should have it,” Harry said, sliding the ice cream over to Louis. Louis took out his own spoon, “Why don’t we both have it?” Harry smiled, dipping his spoon into the ice cream and laughing as Louis did the same, “Thank you Louis, I love ice cream from here, but I almost never get any.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Wretched inmates!' I ejaculated, mentally, 'you deserve perpetual isolation from your species for your churlish inhospitality. At least, I would not keep my doors barred in the day-time. I don't care - I will get in!' So resolved, I grasped the latch and shook it vehemently. Vinegar-faced Joseph projected his head from a round window of the barn._

____________Lottie and Fizzy were upstairs getting ready, and Louis was downstairs reading wuthering heights on the loveseat, while Harry, Phoebe, and Daisy were on the floor right next to him, painting on a spare canvas Harry had brought from his house. Louis had warned Harry that painting with the twins was going to be a disaster, but Harry had insisted that it wouldn’t be. By the end of the painting, Phoebe had stained Harry’s shirt and Daisy got a blob of green paint in his hair, but Harry didn’t mind. He didn’t put on a smock or a shower cap, instead deciding on giving the ones he did have to Phoebe and Daisy. When Louis tried to scold them for getting paint all over Harry and spilling the dirty paint water all over his pants, Harry just shook his head. “It’s fine, it comes out,” Harry said, “Keep going girls, we’re almost done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shortly after the “painting” was done, Harry had pulled the color filled smocks off the twins and taken their shower caps off, putting them in a plastic bag to take home and wash. The painting was just a bunch of differently colored finger marks, and no color was forming a real shape or even the resemblance of one. Harry still kissed the twins on their forehead, thanking them for painting with him and praising them for all their “hard work.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry sat down on the couch, putting a blanket down first so the couch wouldn’t get wet, and faced Louis. “Wuthering Heights?” Harry asked, and Louis put down the book, and nodded. “it’s a childhood thing, my dad used to read it with me,” Louis said, looking down at the painting, “Erm, so, what are you going to do with that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry shrugged, making a “I don’t know” sound, but then looked at Louis and asked, “Do you want it? It’s a___________ Harry styles _original _.”_

______________“Well, I couldn’t pass that up,” Louis said, and he went to grab the painting, but Harry pushed him back, saying it wasn’t dry yet. A couple minutes later, Anne and Louis’s mum walked in through the door, both with arms full of groceries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hello mum, how was shopping?” Harry said, standing up and going to give her a hug. Anne pushed him back, “No way dirty boy, you need to be cleaned up before you give me any type of hug. You even have paint on your face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis got up and greeted Anne, “Hi Anne, how was your day? I’m not full of paint I promise,” and reached out his hand for her to shake. She took it, smiling and then turning to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“we ought’ve get going, but I had a lovely day Johannah, let me know when you want to do it again,” Anne said, grabbing Harry’s hand and going towards the front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Anytime Anne, thank you for cleaning up Harry!” Louis’s mum yelled from the kitchen where she had been putting groceries away, and Louis and Harry exchanged small awkward waves, before Harry left and Louis rushed upstairs to get Lottie and Fizzy to hurry up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lottie and Fizzy had settled for a small Italian diner, one that was undoubtedly expensive, but was obviously worth the price. The service had been excellent, and Louis hadn’t experienced any paparazzi or sneaky fans trying to take photos of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis had been hoping one of the girls would bring up Harry, and finally, after Lottie had finished deciding what she wanted to order, she said “Harry used to love this place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Used to?” Fizzy responded, looking up from her menu and raising an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, he broke up with someone here. He said he hasn’t seen the restaurant the same anymore,” Lottie said and rolled her eyes. Louis wanted to ask more, because he could surely pry about Harry, just not to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Broke up with someone?” Louis asked, and Lottie raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, I forgot what he used to order, but he ordered the same thing every time he came. He didn’t really get the chance to explore the menu I guess,” Lottie said, completely unresponsive to what Louis said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So, what do you guys think of Harry?” Louis asked, sipping on his water. He was trying his best to seem nonchalant, but he feared coming off as the opposite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He’s so charming,” Fizzy said, “He treats us like we’re his actual family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, it’s too bad he plays for the other team,” Lottie said and her and Fizzy broke down laughing. Louis decided not to pry, because although it sounded like what he thought it was, he wasn’t going to ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Just like that the conversation was put to rest, and Louis spent the rest of the night hoping they’d bring him up again, but they didn’t. Louis didn’t have the courage to do it himself. So Harry would remain a bit of a mystery, so what? Louis could put up with it for a while longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Shortly after Louis had come home from the restaurant, he grabbed the painting from the floor, and got a nail and hammer from the storage closet. He marched upstairs to his room, and put the nail into the wall, being gentle enough to not wake up anyone who was sleeping. He hung up the painting, smiling at how it looked._____________ A Harry Styles original._

________________he threw himself in bed, rethinking his interactions with Harry. Louis couldn’t believe just how much of a blessing Harry seemed to be. He was almost too good to be true. Louis had gotten out a piece of paper and a pen, putting them on the left side of his bed and picking up his guitar. He decided to write some music, trying his hardest to write lyrics and piece together melodies he had written before coming to his family’s house. He originally did refuse to work while he was visiting family, but Zayn was riding on Louis’s ass about the whole new album thing, or at least releasing some sort of single. Louis was in a creative drought though, with nothing to inspire him. A couple hours later, Louis was looking out the window watching the sunrise, sighing to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He picked up his black journal and flipped to an empty page, picked up his pen and wrote:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Green eyes, pretty pink lips, kind smile, curly hair. How will I ever stop thinking of you? I can’t wait to meet you, my lips on yours, be able to call you mine._

__________________Under it he drew a small sketch of Harry smiling, paying great attention to Harry’s hair and his dimples. Louis stopped when he heard his front door open downstairs, and called out “mum?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A couple seconds later, he heard his door open, and Harry peaked through the door frame and smiled. “It’s just me,” Harry said, waiting for an invitation to come in. “Harry, come in,” Louis said, and he put his black journal and all his papers, putting them in a drawer inside his nightstand, and then putting his guitar on the floor next to his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Harry walked in and looked unsure of what to do, looking around his room for somewhere to sit. “Harry you can sit on the bed, there’s an empty spot right there,” Louis said gesturing to the spot next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Harry took off his shoes and sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. Harry was dressed quite nice just to go to Louis’s house, wearing a tight green jumper and some black pants with dress shoes. He looked like he had done his hair too. Harry looked at Louis and then furrowed his eyebrows, “You look exhausted, have you slept?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Now, if it had come from anyone else, especially Eleanor, Louis would be gotten offended, but he knew it was coming from Harry’s caring side. Harry’s helpful, sweet, good intention side. not his judgmental side. Louis wasn’t even sure Harry had a judgmental side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I haven’t, I was up all night writing lyrics, or trying to anyways,” Louis said through a yawn, “Deadlines and stuff.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m pretty tired too,” Harry said, and continued when Louis raised an eyebrow, “I’m just worried about somethings. Kept me up for some good couple hours. I would’ve felt awful not coming early though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Louis contemplated asking Harry what was wrong, but instead suggested to the one thing he knew would help, “why don’t we sleep right now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh Louis, I don’t know, the girls might be up soon,” Harry said, but Louis shook his head. “They won’t be, trust me,” Louis said, and Harry contemplated it for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Harry climbed under the covers, with slight hesitation but looked so relieved when his head hit the pillow. Harry looked straight ahead at the wall at the painting and raised an eyebrow at Louis. “You__________________ _hung it?”_ Harry asked, not being able to wrap his head around why Louis had done that. “Yeah, of course,” Louis said, _“It’s a Harry styles original.”_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harry rolled his eyes, but he smiled, “Goodnight Louis. Thank you.” Louis smiled in return and turned off the lamp on his bedside table, which he forgot to turn off when the sun came up. He closed his eyes, falling asleep in the next ten minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Louis woke up and felt a weight on his legs. He looked to his left and saw Harry there, sleeping peacefully, hugging a pillow with his mouth slightly open. Louis had figured that Harry had managed to put his legs on top of Louis’s ankles subconsciously while he was asleep, and Louis smiled at it, but couldn’t help wondering how he was going to get himself untangled without waking Harry up. Louis decided to wait for a while, and eventually Harry opened his eyes a few minutes later, and his eyes went wide in shock. He untangled his legs, and said “I’m so sorry Louis, I don’t know how that happened, I swear.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It’s fine love,” Louis said, starting to get up and put on some slippers, “I’m going to make some tea, you want any?” Harry looked like he was dozing off, but he nodded. Before Louis left, Harry sat up and called out, “Louis, uh, I’m still sorry. About the whole leg thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Louis shook his head, and without thinking said, “It’s fine love, I enjoyed it.” He saw Harry blush a little bit before burying his head under a pillow, which Louis assumed was Harry going back to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Louis saw Phoebe and Daisy downstairs in the living room watching cartoons, while Lottie and Fizzy were in the kitchen, preparing pancakes. Lottie had flour in her hair and an egg stain on her shirt, and Fizzy had pancake mix running down her shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What’s going on in here?” Louis said, startling Lottie and Fizzy. “We’re making pancakes, Harry usually makes them, but he never came,” Fizzy said, mixing some batter while Lottie just nodded her head in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes, he did, he’s asleep upstairs,” Louis said, grabbing two mugs and a carton of tea bags out of the cabinet and grabbing the kettle from on top of the microwave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Wake him up then, we’re starving,” Lottie said, crossing her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“He gets here at 8 AM every day, let him sleep,” Louis said, waiting for the kettle to boil, and eventually rolling his eyes, helping Lottie and Fizzy with their pancakes. He threw out the old batter and helped them fix up a new one, and then pouring the boiling water from the kettle and putting it into the cups. He grabbed the tea bags and put them in the cups, grabbing them and walking upstairs, silently praying that his sisters wouldn’t burn the house down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When Louis got to his room, Harry was there, staring at Louis’s phone. His phone was ringing, and when Louis put down his own cup of tea on the nightstand, Harry got startled and looked over at Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Everything okay?” Louis asked, giving Harry one of the cups and climbing into his bed, and getting under the covers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yeah, erm, your phone’s just been ringing for the past ten minutes, it sounds sort of important,” Harry said, and Louis rolled his eyes, picking up his phone and seeing Zayn had called him 5 times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“My manager,” Louis shrugged putting his phone on silent and putting it under his pillow. “Shouldn’t you answer him?” Harry asked, and his voice had a cautious tone under it, almost like he was scared to be invasive. Louis found it endearing but shook his head, “It’s just going to be him pressuring me about deadlines. I’m not in the mood right now, I came here to be with my family, I’m trying to leave the whole work thing back in California, and besides that, I can’t write songs for shit,” Louis said, drinking his own tea and sighing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I can try and help,” Harry said. Louis raised one eyebrow, “You know how to write?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Sort of, it helps calm me down sometimes,” Harry said, and looked around, “Do you have any blank papers?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harry did know how to write, helping Louis be more concise with his words, and helping him match melodies with songs. Near the end of the afternoon, Harry and Louis had written one song, and Louis was mesmerized with it. He had written with tons of people before, had been helped by some of the most influential in the industry, but working with Harry was different. Louis and Harry never disagreed or had any phases where they would have a small argument and then there would be awkward moments of silence. Harry was genuinely writing with Louis out of the kindness of his heart, as if he couldn’t get anymore endearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When the sun set, Harry looked at the clock on Louis’s nightstand and widened his eyes, “This was lovely Louis, but I have things to take care of. I should be heading home.” Harry got out of bed and started putting his shoes on. Louis wanted to ask Harry just what things we’re so important, but he wondered if he was being to invasive. Harry had asked Louis what had been wrong with him though and had even offered to help. “Things?” Louis asked, wondering if Harry would even bother telling him. “Yeah, but don’t worry, I’ll see you tomorrow Louis,” Harry said, and he even grabbed both the tea mugs and took them outside, presumably to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Louis tried his best not to worry, because maybe, Harry did want to tell him, but he’s ashamed by the problem. Maybe Harry just wasn’t the type of person to talk about his problems. Either way, Louis got his phone and called Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Louis! Good news I hope,” Zayn said, and Louis could hear his smile through the phone. Zayn tried really hard to keep up this façade, Louis had to give it to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Sure do,” Louis said, “I have a song written, all I need to do is record it and it’s set for a single.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You better find a recording studio then, I’m glad to hear something is happening,” Zayn said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’ll try and fly home then, or maybe I’ll find something here,” Louis said, his voice feeling heavy. “Sounds like a plan,” Zayn said, hanging up and leaving Louis to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Louis woke up at 9 AM, and padded downstairs, seeing Harry in the kitchen preparing some tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harry looked awful. He was wearing an oversized stained jumper, some sweatpants and a ratty pair of vans. His under eyebags were immensely dark, and his hair looked greasy. “Good morning Haz,” Louis said, and he wondered if Harry’s current state had anything to do with the things he had to take care of yesterday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Did you get a little, erm, toothpaste or something on your jumper?” Louis said, observing Harry’s jumper a little more and trying to make small talk, seeing as Harry hadn’t even reacted to Louis’s good morning, or even the nickname Louis had given him. “yeah, something like that,” Harry said, and he was now drinking his tea, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath after every sip. When Harry put his cup down, Louis grabbed it and sipped from it, smiling at Harry’s face of fake disgust. Harry shook his head, “give it back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“or what? What are you going to do?” Louis said, drinking more tea and sticking his tongue out at Harry. Harry tried to grab the cup out of Louis’s hand, and failed, but since Louis was putting the cup higher up in the air, and Harry was losing his balance, he grabbed Louis’s hip trying to stabilize himself, yet Louis kept raising the cup higher up, until Harry’s face was right in front of Louis’s. Harry was still reaching for the cup, but ever since noticing just how close Harry’s face was, Louis wasn’t focused on the cup anymore. Louis was looking right at Harry’s face, and while Harry was smiling, lightly laughing and trying to get the cup back, Louis was paying attention to every detail of Harry’s face. The way his eyes creased up, the way his dimples were popping through, even the way his curls were shaped. Harry had gotten the cup, and then looked at Louis. “oh wow, I’m getting a little close here,” Harry said, and he stopped smiling, his face getting a little more serious. But he didn’t move away, his grip tightening on Louis’s hip and his breath hitching in his throat. “Yeah, just a little,” Louis said, swallowing a lump in his throat and feeling his breath get a little heavier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Nothing could make Louis nervous anymore. Crowds of thousands of people, paparazzi following him everywhere he went, fans stalking him and showing up to his hotel room, interviewers invading his privacy and asking him invasive questions he felt pressured to answer, none of it made him nervous. But this, this intimacy with someone Louis cared so much for, this was a type of nervous Louis never thought he would experience again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Louis could just imagine the headlines that would come out of a photo of him and Harry in this position. _‘______________________ Louis Tomlinson, playing for the other team, but who didn’t see it coming?’ ‘Louis Tomlinson is gay, and we’re not sure if it’s okay’ ‘Eleanor and Louis Tomlinson, something of the past.’_

__________________________As much as Louis liked the idea that last headline, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if him and Harry would actually get together. Louis imagined sharing ice cream with Harry every hot summer afternoon, taking him to the same Italian diner and giving it a new, more positive meaning. Louis imagined holding Harry’s hand in the park and kissing him on the very same park bench they sat at before. He imagined being introduced as Harry Style’s boyfriend, a title he worked for, and was rewarded with. Louis smiled at his thoughts, and put his forehead to Harry’s, taking a deep breath and watching Harry’s eyes close. Before Louis could seal their lips together, Louis’s mum popped into the kitchen, “Good morning boys!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Louis felt Harry’s hand get off his hip, and Harry had turned around, going to the sink and turning on the tap. “Morning,” Harry said, putting on the yellow gloves on his hands, “Just cleaning up the kitchen Mrs. Tomlinson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Louis was out of breath. “Morning mum,” Louis said, and he felt his eyes tear up, before he walked away, going upstairs and feeling the tears fall down his face. He threw himself into his bed, grabbing his journal and flipping to an empty page._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I wish I had kissed you in the park, when your eyes were brighter, and your lips were pinker. I’m sorry I’m taking so long. We’ll meet eventually._

____________________________He closed his journal, tossing it into his nightstand drawer. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes to fall back asleep was the painting.___________________________ A Harry Styles original._

_* * *_

______________________________When Louis woke up, his eyes were swollen, and he felt dizzy. He looked at his pillow sheets, wet with tears and rolled his eyes. He knew that how he felt was justified, to have something you yearned for so close, just to have It ripped away at the last second. It was 2 PM and Louis knew if he went downstairs, he would have to face Harry, and wondered if it would be awkward or not. When he walked down the stairs and saw his mum and Harry sharing ice cream in the living room, he paused, wondering if he should return upstairs. “Louis, love, come sit down with us,” Louis’s mum said, and Louis walked up to them, sitting in the seat next to Harry’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Ice cream?” Harry said, giving his cup and spoon to Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“With your slobber over it? Forget it,” Louis said, laughing at how Harry was faking offense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You didn’t mind in the ice cream parlor,” Harry said, taking a spoonful of ice cream and eating it, “tastes amazing Louis, it’s vanilla_____________________________ bean _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. Everyone knows it’s better than regular vanilla.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“No way Styles, I don’t know if I’ll get sick or something,” Louis said, crossing his arms and pursing his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Oh, you know you don’t mind,” Harry said, taking another spoonful of ice cream. He ate it, licking the spoon just to bother Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Louis looked at his mum, her face slightly shocked, but she was mainly invested in her own ice cream, hardly paying attention to the boys. “Mum, could you go to the kitchen and get me my own spoon?” Louis asked. She nodded, “Of course love,” getting up and walking to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When she was out of sight, Louis grabbed the spoon from Harry’s hand and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream, putting the spoon in his mouth and keeping it in there for a little longer. Harry’s eyes were wide, and he looked as if he was going to die of shock. Louis put the spoon back into the cup still full of ice cream, and Harry just smiled, rolling his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Later that night, Phoebe and Daisy were begging Harry to take them to the backyard, claiming that they wanted to see the constellations before they went to bed. “Oh girls, maybe another night,” Harry said, pinching their cheeks and watching them pout. “No pouting. Come on, I’ll read you any book to sleep tonight,” Harry said, seeing them pout a little more, “And I’ll bake you cookies tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The girls kept pouting until Harry narrowed his eyes, and then went “Oh, I know. I’ll take you girls to the park tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The girls stopped pouting, and then Phoebe asked, “And ice cream?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What would the park be without ice cream? Now come on, we have to rest up for tomorrow. We can’t go to the park all sleepy,” Harry said, putting Phoebe on his back and grabbing Daisy’s hand. Harry led them upstairs, and put them to bed, keeping his promise of reading them the book of their choice. When the twins were asleep, Harry gave them a kiss on their cheeks, turning off the lights and gently closing the door on the way out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When Harry came downstairs, Louis was looking outside the window, trying to see the night sky. “Something out there?” Harry asked, standing next to him and looking out the window. “I kind of want to see the constellations,” Louis said, watching Harry laugh a little next to him, “There are constellations, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“There are. You want to go see them?” Harry asked, and Louis raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Can we?” Louis asked, “You want to light the firepit too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yeah, maybe we can make some smores,” Harry said, smiling at Louis and walking into the kitchen, “Grab the matches, I’ll get the smores ingredients.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Louis nodded and went to the storage closet, grabbing the matches and putting them in his pocket. When he went to the kitchen, Harry was there with all the ingredients in his hands. Louis laughed, going to the sliding doors and opening them, closing it when Harry walked out. Harry set the ingredients on a table outside right next to the firepit and sat down onto one of the chairs. Louis sat down on the chair next to him, and went “Ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Harry nodded, and Louis took the matches out of his pocket, lighting one and throwing it into the fire. The firepit burst into flames, immediately making the air around them warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Harry got two sticks from the ground and put marshmallows on the ends of them, handing one to Louis and Louis put his marshmallow over the fire. Harry did the same and they enjoyed each others company, sitting in silence and feeling the heat from the fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Once the marshmallows were finished, Harry passed Louis two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. Harry and Louis pieced their smores together, and Harry smiled and laughed a little. “What’s so funny Haz?” Louis asked, and Harry shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You know what’s better than one smore?” Harry asked. “What?” Louis asked, and Harry snatched the smore from Louis’s hand and said, “Two smores!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Harry got up and ran, and Louis did the same, reaching up to Harry and tackling him to the floor. Harry landed face down, and Louis turned him over. Harry started laughing, “Louis, you’re tickling me, get off!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You took my smore, hand it over,” Louis said, now purposely ticking Harry, and Harry just kept laughing, kicking his feet in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“No way,” Harry said, and Louis grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned his arms down, watching Harry go from laughing to understanding the situation better and staring at Louis in the eyes, and Louis just smiled, putting his forehead to Harry’s and feeling Harry shiver underneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Harry nodded, and Louis hovered his lips over Harry’s, until Louis heard thunder in the sky and saw a flash of light in the sky, feeling his back get wet. Louis looked up and saw it was raining, and he rolled his eyes when Harry said, “We should probably go inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________That night, Louis opened his journal, drawing a sketch of Harry with his jumper full of tooth paste on, hair greasy and uncombed, a replica of this morning. He then did a sketch of Harry roasting a marshmallow, and another one of Harry full of rain, his curls sticking to his forehead. Right under it he wrote,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I got a step closer today. We’ll meet and You’ll be mine eventually, soft green eyes, pretty pink lips._

________________________________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis woke up to a door slamming downstairs and looked at his alarm clock to read the time: 6:30 AM. Louis sighed, and slowly opened his bedroom door, seeing Harry there at the end of the hallway in checkered pants and a white T shirt. Harry’s hair was all messy, sticking out in every direction. Louis turned on the hallway lights and raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Erm, hi,” Harry said, giving a little awkward wave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“It’s 6 AM,” Louis said yawning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I, erm, I couldn’t sleep,” Harry said, and he looked sort of embarrassed, but Louis couldn’t stop from smiling. It made Louis feel special that when Harry couldn’t sleep, he came to Louis for comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You want to sleep in here?” Louis said, and Harry nodded, smiling and walking into Louis’s room, running his hands through his own hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Harry kicked his slippers off, and climbed into bed, while Louis was still trying to process this, standing in the doorway and looking at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis sighed, because he just wanted to ask Harry why the hell can’t you sleep? But instead of doing so, Louis walked into bed and got under the covers. Harry was already half asleep, and Louis decided he should shut his brain off and go to bed too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis woke up to Harry’s arm draped across his chest, his legs tangled with Louis’. Louis was taken back, but he saw Harry was still deep in sleep, his mouth slightly open and drooling onto Louis’s comforter. Louis wanted to pull Harry closer to him, but he didn’t. Instead, Louis coughed, and Harry’s eyelids fluttered open, and once Harry realized his position, he jumped, detangling himself and sitting up, blushing like a little kid who just got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. “Louis I didn’t mean that, I don’t know how it happened, I swear,” Harry said, and he was running his hands through his hair and rubbing his eyes. “Harry, it’s okay, I don’t mind,” Louis said, and he grabbed Harry’s hand from off his face and gave him a reassuring smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________ ________________________________Harry and Louis had a recurring theme of this: Harry going into Louis’s house in the early hours of the morning, explaining to Louis that he just couldn’t sleep alone. Louis would wake up at around 8 AM to Harry draped over him, and once Harry had even put his legs over Louis’s and Harry’s face was in the crook of Louis’s neck. Harry had been getting calmer waking up, no longer jumping when he found himself tangled with Louis. Every morning he would be even more snuggled up to Louis, his eyebags decreasing more in appearance every morning. On one day, Harry had his head on Louis’s chest, with one arm draped over Louis’s hips. Louis was playing with Harry’s hair, twirling strands of hair with his finger and running his hand through Harry’s hair. One of the days, Louis’s mum had barged into his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis had stopped playing with Harry’s hair, but still rubbed Harry’s cheek, hoping the door opening wouldn’t wake him up. Louis’s mum was frozen, her eyes wide. “Louis, We’re going to talk about this,” his mum said, taking a deep breath and walking out, slamming the door behind her. Harry jumped up, his quiet snoring no longer filling up the room. “What happened?” Harry asked, looking right at Louis and furrowing his eyebrows. “Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s shoulder and trying to hide the anxiety of what had just happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________That night, when Anne had come to pick up Harry, Louis had walked them both out, and Anne had smiled the whole time, happy that Louis and Harry had gotten so close over the span of a couple days. “You have a lovely boy Anne,” Louis said, and Harry blushed, while Anne just kissed Harry on the cheek and thanked Louis for his hospitality. After they left, Louis’s mum walked into the entertainment center and sat down on the loveseat, looking right at Louis. “Mum, what now?” Louis said, although he knew exactly what his mum was going to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You forgot this morning? Already?” Louis’s mum said, “Eleanor called me, she said she’s called your mobile over twenty times, and you haven’t returned a single call. And I go to your room to see Harry on your chest? What are you doing Louis? Are you trying to ruin your life?” his mum said, “what’s gotten into you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________ ________________________________“I’m not speaking to Eleanor right now, I have no reason to be speaking to her,” Louis said, trying to ignore what his mum said about Harry, “I’m not trying to do anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Louis, that’s your girlfriend. That’s someone apart of this family, how are you going to be kissing Harry and snuggling with him every morning?” His mum asked, and Louis’s eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What are you talking about?” Louis asked, getting defensive and playing dumb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________ ________________________________“Louis, I’m not stupid, you have to think of what you’re doing,” His mum said, getting up and standing in front of Louis, “You can’t keep doing this!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m 21, I’ll do whatever I want,” Louis said, his lip trembling and his eyes welling up with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You can do whatever you want, sure. But he’s 16, and he sure as hell cannot,” Louis’s mum said, crossing her arms and looked at Louis as he widened his eyes, and went pale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I can’t do this,” Louis said, and just like that he had pushed his mum aside and walked upstairs, going into his bedroom and slamming the door. He grabbed his journal, flipped it open, and in frustrated, messy handwriting he wrote,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sweetly sinful, I still want to meet you. I’ll make it happen, even though I know I shouldn’t. Pretty pink lips, you’ll be mine one day. As long as the skies are in the sky, as long as I’m alive. It’ll happen._

_* * *_

________________________________Louis woke up at 10 AM, the sun up and his bed empty. He got up and walked downstairs, seeing Lottie and Fizzy in the entertainment center, both reading from the same magazine. “Is Harry here?” Louis asked, peaking into the kitchen and seeing no trace of him. “No, he’s not up in your bedroom?” Lottie asked, making Fizzy laugh into the magazine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Well, where is he?” Louis asked, already going over to the coat hanger to put on his jacket, grateful he slept in jeans, otherwise he would’ve had to rush and put them on upstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Probably home,” Lottie said, going back to her magazine, and Louis snatched the magazine from her hands and throwing it onto the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Hey!” Fizzy said, her face twisting up into a face of disgust, the same one Louis’s mum usually had on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Which house?” Louis asked, zipping his jacket and heading for the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“The blue one at the end of the street, house 3578,” Lottie said, getting up to get her magazine off the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis walked out of the door, locking it as he left, and running down the street while looking at all the house numbers. 3578, 3578, 3578. He stopped when he finally reached the house. The house was a light blue, a little bigger than Louis’s. Louis walked up to the door, impatiently knocking, hoping someone was up. Anne opened the door up, her eyes wide, “Louis, good morning. Erm, is everything alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Good morning Anne,” he said, he was out of breath from running and nodded, then asked “Erm, is Harry here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“He should be in his room,” Anne said, “Upstairs, second room on the right. And try to take some deep breaths, you look like you’re going to faint.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis walked past Anne and inside and took a moment to look at the living room. The living room was full of photos of Harry, from photos of him when he was just a newborn, to photos of him when he was getting older, in middle school and even a photo of him from what looked like the beginning of freshman year. Louis shook his head and tried to stop getting distracted. He walked upstairs, and got up to Harry’s door, wondering if he should just knock or if he could just barge in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis took a deep breath and opened the door, taking a second to look over Harry’s room. Harry’s room was painted a dark black, posters of movies and bands littering the four walls, and seeing Harry hunched over a desk, writing on his laptop and then turning around. Harry smiled, “Louis! What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You weren’t at my house, I thought something happened,” Louis said, going over to Harry’s desk and seeing a typed essay of sorts. Harry closed his laptop and said, “No, I just have some things to do. Besides, your mum told me to stay home. Does she have today off?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis groaned, of course Louis’s mum told Harry to stay home. “Yeah, I still wanted to see you though,” Louis said, his eyes wandering around the room and seeing a bright blue photo album on the corner of Harry’s desk, “What’s that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Take a look,” Harry said, handing the book to Louis and Louis opened the book, seeing a polaroid of a young kid, and then seeing the date: “March 12” in messy handwriting. On the next page was the same kid, except in this polaroid, Harry and this kid were kissing. The same was happening in the rest of the book, a different person with a different polaroid of them and Harry kissing with a different date._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis’s stomach lurched, and he felt his mouth go dry. “Harry, why the fuck did you show me this?” Louis said, throwing the book onto the floor. Louis looked at Harry as Harry got up, and Harry just cupped Louis’s face with his hands. “Because I want you to be in it,” Harry said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You want me to be apart of your train of boys you kiss for a silly picture? Forget it Harry,” Louis said, but he didn’t push Harry off him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“No Louis, I just want to kiss you. All those boys, they weren’t exes or boys I loved. They were just friends I messed around with. But I want to kiss you, and I want it to mean something. I’ll take a photo, but I’m going to keep it in my wallet, okay? As a memory,” Harry said, and he put his forehead to Louis’s, and Louis smiled, leaning into Harry and having their lips meet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Harry’s lips felt perfect on Louis’s, and Louis couldn’t believe it was really happening. Harry’s mouth tasted like vanilla, and his hands felt warm on Louis’s face. This time, there was no mum to interrupt them, there was no rain ruining what would’ve been the perfect kiss, there was just Louis and Harry, and nothing to ruin_______________________________ their  _moment.__

__________________________________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
